


Shéhérazade

by AkaUsa



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bedtime Stories, F/F, Insane World, Manipulative Relationship, Playing Pretense
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Dans un monde où la folie a pris le dessus, Médusa Gorgon rend visite à une vieille ennemie en difficulté.





	Shéhérazade

La jeune femme était enfermée derrière de lourds barreaux de fer. Deux hommes firent glisser la grille après avoir retiré les cadenas qui l'enfermaient et Médusa entra dans la cellule.

Des chaînes accrochées à ses poignets et soudées au mur limitaient ses mouvements, ses cheveux toujours attachés en couettes étaient ébouriffés et des tâches de terre ainsi que de sang maculaient son corps. Elle leva la tête un instant et regarda autour d'elle pour observer ce qu'il se passait puis la rabaissa sinistrement.

« Venue pour me tuer ? »

Médusa cligna des yeux, le ton défaitiste de son adversaire était quelque chose de nouveau pour elle.

« Si tu tiens à le savoir, je ne suis pas responsable de ta capture. Aussi, si quelqu'un te tue, ce ne sera pas moi. »

L'autre resta silencieuse et immobile. Seule sa respiration, légèrement rauque à cause du temps passé enfermée ici, indiquait qu'elle était encore en vie.

« Triste ? » demanda Médusa ironiquement. Elle aurait aimé voir la prisonnière relever la tête, les yeux brillants d'indignation mais ce fut à peine si elle reçu un reniflement en guise de réaction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ?

—J'ai mes sources. Et je sais persuader les gens de me rendre service. »

En poussant un grognement, la prisonnière redressa légèrement ses épaules. Son agacement commençait à se faire sentir.

« Je ne te demande pas comment tu as pu arriver là mais pourquoi. »

Médusa agita la tête de droite à gauche, l'air faussement désolée.

« Je ne peux donc pas rendre visite à une vieille amie ?

—Arrête de te moquer de moi. »

Ce n'était pas une raillerie, pas vraiment. Pour Médusa, l'amitié et l'inimité n'étaient pas constamment opposées. On pouvait être camarade un jour et ennemi le lendemain, voir l'inverse ou bien même le tout simultanément. Le fait qu'elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps était vrai aussi. Des charognards comme ceux qui avaient réussis à capturer la jeune femme restaient auparavant terrés de peur dans les bas-fonds du monde, pour ne pas risquer d'être attrapés par les troupes du Shinigami à cette époque où le Grand Dévoreur était encore enfermé dans sa propre peau, cette époque où elles se voyaient déjà régulièrement, même si l'une d'elle n'avait pas conscience de la véritable identité de l'autre.

« J'étais curieuse », ajouta finalement Médusa.

La deuxième réponse sembla la satisfaire, elle ne pipa mot.

« Une dernière parole à faire passer, ma chère Maka ? Puisque tu sembles avoir perdu tout espoir de survie. »

Enfin, elle releva la tête. Une lueur dans ses yeux vert sombre indiquait clairement qu'elle avait compris le sous-entendu ; sa mort n'était pas encore certaine. Médusa sourit et croisa les bras, elle n'était pas venue pour rien et maintenant elle était curieuse de voir ce que sa tendre adversaire trouverait bien à dire dans son dernier sursaut, son espoir nouveau de garder la vie.

Maka lécha ses lèvres sèches, l'air pensif, cherchant ses mots.

« En effet, j'ai quelque chose à dire. Seulement, pour commencer il faut d'abord que je parle d'un livre que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Shibusen par hasard. Je venais simplement chercher un exemplaire de _Par delà le spectre de l'âme_ mais malheureusement, un professeur avait chargé ses élèves de l'étudier et plus aucun n'était disponible. Comme je savais qu'il existait une étude assez controversée de ce texte qui pourrait me permettre d'avoir accès aux extraits qui m'intéressaient, je me suis alors rendue dans les sections restreintes de la bibliothèque afin de le trouver et c'est en regardant les côtes des ouvrages que j'ai découvert... »

Pendant près de dix minutes, elle raconta ainsi comment elle avait mis la main sur un certain livre qui lui avait fourni des informations sur une certaine salle cachée des sous-sols de Shibusen et ce qu'elle avait fait suite à ces découvertes. Le récit était long et décousu, Maka n'hésitait pas à rajouter des anecdotes ou dériver vers un autre sujet qui, elle le jurait, aurait son importance par la suite.

À côté, les deux gardes qui avaient accompagnés la sorcière passaient leur point d'appui d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire, obligés d'attendre pendant que Médusa débattait intérieurement.

Elle n'était pas exactement sûre de savoir où Maka voulait en venir, si son monologue lui servait uniquement à gagner du temps ou faisait partie intégrante de son plan. Quelques bouts de son récit l'intriguaient mais elle avait préféré ne pas poser de questions tout de suite, afin de ne pas risquer de la faire dévier davantage. De plus, même si certains points l'intéressaient, ce n'était à son goût pas suffisant pour perdre ainsi son temps avec ce qui commençait à ressembler à une histoire à tiroirs dans lesquels la jeune fille piochait désespérément au hasard. Maka ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte à cause de son enfermement qui avait sûrement bouleversé son horloge interne mais la soirée se terminait et la nuit tombait déjà sûrement à l'extérieur.

Ce fut en esquissant un geste de la main pour refouler un bâillement que Médusa comprit soudainement où l'autre voulait en venir. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et elle modifia son mouvement inachevé pour faire signe à la prisonnière de s'arrêter.

« Ma chère Maka, ton histoire m'intéresse grandement –cela n'était pas entièrement vrai mais elle avait besoin de le faire croire aux gardes– cependant je suis malheureusement déjà bien fatiguée par la journée qui vient de s'écouler et ne suis donc pas en état d'en écouter plus pour le moment. Puisque cela m'attristerait de ne pouvoir en écouter la suite si tu venais à être exécutée demain, nous allons donc devoir faire quelques réarrangements. »

En prononçant ces derniers mots elle se tourna vers les deux geôliers. Il semblèrent sur le point de s'y opposer mais un regard pesant suffit à les faire taire. Avec des mouvements lents, ils refermèrent grille et cadenas tandis que Médusa observait les jeux de lumière dans les yeux de Maka après sa petite victoire. La jeune femme était sauvée, pour le moment.

« Bien. À une prochaine fois, ma chère Maka. »

Son regard devint soudain bien plus anxieux et elle déglutit difficilement.

* * *

 

La salle contenait une immense bibliothèque couvrant tout un mur et près de la moitié d'un deuxième, ainsi que quelques fauteuils, une table circulaire, une penderie et surtout un grand lit deux places à baldaquin avec de magnifiques tentures pourpres brodées de fils d'or formant des arabesques. Un lit parfait de conte de fées, qui correspondait plutôt bien à leur situation.

Maka écarquillait les yeux devant ce décor si différent de la cellule dans laquelle elle pourrissait depuis plusieurs jours et où elle s'était sûrement attendue à rester jusqu'à sa mort.

« Il y a une salle de bain sur la droite. »

D'un geste du bras, Médusa désigna une petite porte blanche. La prisonnière gratta ses cheveux sales puis s'en approcha et tira le loquet pour regarder à l'intérieur.

« Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à...

—Je sais me faire entendre. Ceci-dit, j'ai dû négocier longtemps et je vais y perdre beaucoup, que ce soit en temps ou en matériel alors j'espère que ton histoire vaudra le détour.»

La jeune fille la fixa un instant et Médusa sentit l'effort qu'il lui fallait pour garder une expression neutre, puis elle rentra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. En vérité la sorcière ne se souciait pas tant de l'intérêt de l'histoire, elle voyait son envie de laisser vivre Maka comme un petit caprice qu'elle pouvait bien s'accorder vu la manière dont elle avait réussi à faire évoluer le monde ces dernières années.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la concernée réapparut, les cheveux encore mouillés et une serviette autour du cou, affublée de vêtements propres qu'elle avait dû trouver dans la pièce. Médusa s'était confortablement assise dans le grand lit et lisait distraitement un ouvrage qu'elle avait récupéré sur une des nombreuses étagères.

« De la nourriture a été posée sur la table si tu as faim », indiqua-t-elle tout en tournant une page. Maka s'y rendit immédiatement et la sorcière la regarda par dessus son livre dévorer le plat qu'un des gardiens avait apporté pendant qu'elle se lavait.

Une fois son repas avalé, Maka quitta sa chaise et s'approcha du dernier mur où une baie vitrée donnait vue sur le désert qui entourait la prison. Le soleil s'était couché et de nuit, la ligne d'horizon séparant le sable du ciel devenait presque invisible. Un homme en uniforme noir rentra discrètement dans la pièce pour emporter l'assiette que la jeune fille avait laissé. Médusa alluma une lampe placée sur une table de chevet de son côté du lit et fit un signe de la main en direction du nouvel arrivant, le garde éteignit la lumière du plafonnier puis sortit.

La seule source de lumière maintenant active produisait un cercle jaunâtre et laissait les coins éloignés de la pièce dans l'ombre. Maka quitta son poste d'observation et s'approcha du lit, incertaine, plaçant une main contre un des quatre piliers. Médusa ferma son livre et le posa, puis tourna ses yeux dorés vers ceux verts sombres de son interlocutrice.

« Et si tu continuais de me raconter ton histoire, ainsi que les histoires dans l'histoire ? »

Tapotant sur l'oreiller à côté du sien, la sorcière l'invita à venir se placer à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle se calait plus confortablement, s'allongeant presque. Maka monta sur le lit et s’assit maladroitement, visiblement mise mal à l'aise par la situation, elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton et les entoura de ses bras.

« Tout cela est vraiment nécessaire ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant à nouveau autour d'elle.

Médusa haussa les épaules en réponse, du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans la position où elle se trouvait. La situation ne manquait pas de l'amuser et elle ne voyait pas de mal à se replacer dans un environnement semblable au conte qui avait sûrement inspiré l'idée de Maka pour que Médusa la laissa vivre davantage de temps. Quand elle était petite, personne n'avait jamais lu de conte à la sorcière, encore moins au lit avant de se coucher. Heureusement Médusa était une femme qui pensait qu'il n'était jamais trop tard pour faire l'expérience de ce qu'on n'avait jamais vécu.

« Ne te fais pas prier, distrais moi », car c'était là au fond tout ce qu'elle demandait, maintenant que le monde tournait si vite et qu'elle était chaque jour si occupée.

Aussi, Maka commença à parler.

* * *

 

Pendant la première heure, Médusa laissa sa conteuse raconter son histoire sans interruptions, se contentant de lui offrir un verre d'eau lorsque sa voix fatiguait. La sorcière se doutait qu'elle aurait eu des difficultés à parler bien longtemps après son passage enfermée, aussi elle avait fait remplir une carafe à l'avance.

Puis elle commença à lui poser des questions, parfois par curiosité, parfois en guise de petits pièges pour savoir à quel point Maka savait ce qu'elle faisait et parfois seulement pour changer de conversation. Peu à peu, la fatigue semblait cependant rattraper son interlocutrice et ses phrases étaient débités plus lentement, ses réponses plus vagues et courtes.

« Bien, arrêtons nous là. Tu es trop fatiguée et il serait dommage de gâcher cette histoire juste pour pouvoir te tuer rapidement, nous continuerons demain. »

Maka acquiesça, sa tête dodelinant légèrement. Il était visiblement plus que temps de la laisser se reposer et Médusa se tourna vers la lampe de chevet pour l'éteindre.

Quand elle ramena la couverture par dessus son torse, la jeune fille hoqueta comme si elle venait seulement de se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle elles étaient.

« Tu... tu vas vraiment rester ici ? »

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas pris sa réponse précédente sur le sujet de leur petite mise en scène au sérieux ou bien elle avait considéré que la comédie s'arrêterait une fois les lumières éteintes, le rideau tiré. Malheureusement pour Maka, sa vie prenait le tour d'une longue pièce de théâtre et le spectacle devait continuer.

« Je suis déjà dans un lit, pourquoi devrais-je me fatiguer à le quitter pour aller en trouver un autre quand je peux tout simplement y dormir ? »

Elle entendit un petit soupir à sa gauche, puis les draps se soulevèrent tandis que la jeune femme à ses côtés s'y glissait. Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller dans un petit bruit étouffé et la sorcière ferma les yeux, ses oreilles se concentrèrent sur leurs deux respirations, seul bruit qui persistait dans la pièce silencieuse.

Médusa avait toujours eu le sommeil léger, aussi, son esprit était déjà alerte quand elle sentit Maka se relever et se pencher sur elle. Se retenant d'ouvrir les yeux ou de serrer trop fort ses paupières, au cas où la faible lumière de la lune passant par la fenêtre puisse alerter la prisonnière, Médusa attendit les prochains gestes de celle-ci. D'après ses estimations, il devait s'être écoulé entre deux et trois heures depuis qu'elle avait éteint les lumières, la jeune fille n'avait probablement pas réussi à dormir un seul instant dans ce cas.

Lentement, de petits doigts trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à son cou, glissèrent autour de celui-ci mais Médusa ne bougeait toujours pas. Au dessus d'elle, elle sentait le souffle de l'adolescente, légèrement haletant, les deux mains restèrent presque une minute autour de son cou sans bouger, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Puis ils se mirent à serrer, s'enfonçant violemment dans la chair. Aussitôt, Médusa exécuta un geste vif et sec de son bras droit, projetant ses vecteurs tranchants sur Maka. Le choc la propulsa en dehors du lit dans un cri et la fit valdinguer sur la moquette qui recouvrait le sol. Quand Médusa ralluma la lampe sur la table de nuit, Maka avait rampé le plus loin possible d'elle et se tenait le côté droit, gémissant doucement. Le bas de son ventre avait été touchés par une flèche, de même que son cou qui laissait déjà s'échapper un mince filet de sang et ses genoux étaient égratignés, sûrement à cause de la chute qui avait suivi.

Sans un mot, Médusa se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Les geôliers avaient tout prévu et elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver une bande de gaze et du désinfectant. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la salle principale et s'approcha de Maka, celle-ci entama un geste comme pour la repousser.

« Inutile de faire des histoires, répliqua Médusa agacée, c'était stupide et tu aurais dû deviner ce qui t'attendrais. J'ai volontairement évité de toucher des organes vitaux mais si tu tiens tellement à mourir, réessaie encore ce coup là et je te promets de viser de manière à te tuer. »

La peur qui se refléta dans les yeux de la jeune femme –tellement différente de l'apathie de la veille– elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis bien longtemps.

Quand elle eut fini de s'occuper de ses blessures, Médusa se dirigea vers le lit. Elle se retourna un instant pour regarder Maka qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, puis éteignit pour la dernière fois la lumière et regagna la douce et bienvenue chaleur des draps.

Au matin, quand la sorcière se réveilla, elle découvrit sans trop de surprise que Maka n'avait pas rejoint le lit pendant qu'elle dormait et s'était effondrée de sommeil sur un des fauteuils, dans une position qui n'avait rien de confortable.

* * *

 

Durant les trois mois qui suivirent, Maka passa du fauteuil au bout du lit, restant le plus éloignée possible de Médusa, puis gagnant chaque jour un peu plus d'assurance elle finit par dormir tout à son aise.

Cela faisait presque regretter à Médusa certains de ses choix ; la jeune femme avait le sommeil agité et bougeait souvent inconsciemment, tirait la couette ou s'agrippait à la sorcière comme si elle était un oreiller.

Leurs conversations tournaient majoritairement autour de la petite histoire de Maka mais Médusa ne se dérangeait plus pour poser des questions chaque fois qu'elle le voulait et laissait la conversation dériver à maintes reprises vers des sujets bien plus triviaux. Parfois, l'une d'elle mentionnait un livre que l'autre aimait et elles en parlaient alors pendant des heures. À d'autres reprises, Maka ne parlait même presque pas et laissait la sorcière lui expliquer des méthodes scientifiques pour étudier l'âme ou les différences entre les présomptions sur la nature des sorcières et la réalité.

Évidemment, il y avait aussi des moments où leurs opinions différaient et la soirée se transformait rapidement en débat ou dispute. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas Médusa le moins du monde, après tout elle se passionnait pour les conflits et ce qu'ils apportaient de nouveau. Maka était souvent bougonne lorsque cela arrivait mais son aînée avait l'impression que cela lui plaisait aussi d'une certaine manière, même si elle tentait de le cacher.

Chaque soir, elle arrivait dans la cellule dorée de Maka pour trouver la jeune femme le plus souvent en train de lire un des ouvrages de l'immense bibliothèque ou regardant par la fenêtre le désert qui s'étendait à l'infini. L'heure exacte de sa venue variait. De temps en temps elle n'avait pas encore mangé et partageait un repas avec la prisonnière sur la table circulaire, d'autres jours elle venait bien après que le soleil se soit couché. Cependant, quand Maka lui avait confié que ses geôliers faisaient de bien meilleurs efforts au niveau de la cuisine lorsque la sorcière était présente, celle-ci avait fait en sorte de dîner avec elle bien plus souvent. « Juste pour le plaisir de les vexer » avait-elle assuré à sa compagne qui s'était contentée de rire et répondre qu'elle s'en doutait bien.

Parfois Médusa avait l'impression qu'elle s'amusait un peu trop. Pensée stupide ; il n'était pas possible de se donner trop de bonheur et Médusa ne croyait pas au pêché d'excessivité dans des cas comme celui-ci, méprisait même ceux qui cherchaient à faire culpabiliser un trop plein de plaisir. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de trop souvent préférer aller s'allonger dans le grand lit baldaquin avec sa meilleure ennemie plutôt que de se plonger dans les délices des sciences interdites qu'elle pouvait aujourd'hui exécuter sans risques de réprimandes.

Elle avait pourtant amplement le temps de travailler à cela dans la journée, seulement, l'ancienne élève de Shibusen avait tendance à entrer un peu trop facilement dans ses pensées dès que quelque chose qui pouvait lui rappeler leur discussion rentrait dans son champ de vision.

Les problèmes causés par ceux qui l'avait capturée n'arrangeaient rien. Pour garder Maka dans la jolie grande salle de conte de fées et avoir la possibilité de la voir tous les jours, Médusa avait dû rendre divers services aux gardiens. Dernièrement surtout, la sorcière avait la sensation qu'ils devenaient plus gourmands et tentaient d'en profiter pour étendre leur influence.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû arrêter d'aller voir Maka, les laisser la ramener dans la cellule froide aux murs de pierre dure puis les laisser la tuer. Ne plus revenir et surtout ne pas se retourner. Ou peut-être qu'elle devrait assassiner tous les membres de cette organisation, la détruire de la base jusqu'au sommet et libérer Maka de sa cage.

Seulement, cette pensée là était encore plus stupide. De nombreuses personnes payaient ces gardiens pour qu'ils surveillent et enferment diverses cibles, les détruire serait se mettre à dos tous leurs commanditaires –et sûrement, quelqu'un préférait que Maka resta enfermée. Sans compter que la situation était bien différente du temps où elle affrontait Shibusen, elle avait laissé partir Elka, Free et les Mizunés depuis longtemps. Quant à Crona, c'était une tout autre histoire. Si elle devait s'attaquer au groupe, elle devrait donc le faire seule.

En regardant l'affaire de manière objective, il devenait évident que Maka, une fois libre, ne vaudrait pas l'effort fourni.

Fatiguée de voir ses pensées continuer de tourner autour de la jeune femme, Médusa décida qu'il lui fallait faire une pause. La faute revenait sans doute à cette routine qu'elle s'était infligée par jeu au début et qu'elle continuait de suivre maintenant pour elle ne savait quelle raison ; l'habitude sûrement. Le goût de l'amertume s'infiltra lentement dans la bouche de la sorcière à cette réalisation. Elle commençait à vieillir, sûrement, si elle se laissait aller aux routines, à agir par la force de l'accoutumance sans se questionner, se demander pourquoi elle réalisait telle ou telle action et si cela lui était utile ou non. Forcément, elle vieillissait si elle en venait à agir comme un misérable salarié qui revivait chaque jour la même journée en boucle, sous le statu-quo imposé autrefois par Shibusen.

Assurément, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de Maka, qu'elle crève l'abcès, cesse ce petit jeu et arrête de la voir chaque nuit. Ce fut avec ces pensées en tête que Médusa entama sa première journée sans elle.

* * *

Elle tint une semaine. À la fin de celle-ci elle dut se résoudre à s'avouer l'apparition chez elle d'une certaine «obsession» pour Maka Albarn et qu'en s'éloignant, elle n'avait fait que fuir la situation, vouant ainsi sa tentative de se débarrasser de ses pensées agaçantes à l'échec.

Les premières nuits, tout s'était passé normalement, après tout il lui était déjà arrivé de ne pas aller voir Maka pour un ou deux jours parce qu'elle avait des travaux ou expériences qu'elle ne pouvait décaler. Ce fut donc tout juste si elle avait songé au fait qu'habituellement elle voyait la jeune fille à telle heure avant de s'endormir.

De jour en jour, cependant, ses pensées s'y accrochèrent davantage. Son esprit s'attardait à réfléchir à ce dont elles auraient pu bien discuter et son corps regrettait la présence maintenant habituelle d'une source de chaleur humaine à ses côtés pendant la nuit si bien qu'elle avait du mal à s'endormir et se réveillait trop facilement, toujours trop tôt.

Pire, elle s'inquiétait presque que, ne la voyant plus venir, les geôliers se décidèrent à exécuter Maka.

Ce fut donc fatiguée et d'une humeur maussade qu'elle se rendit jusqu'à la salle.

« Maka, est-ce que tu as déjà mangé ? » furent ses premiers mots ; dans sa hâte elle n'avait pas pensé a vérifier l'heure et se demandait maintenant si elle n'était pas arrivée un peu trop tôt.

La jeune fille leva la tête, quittant des yeux le livre qu'elle lisait. Son visage passa rapidement de la surprise à la colère, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la couverture de l'ouvrage. L'instant d'après, elle le jetait en direction de la tête de la sorcière.

Médusa le rattrapa à la dernière minute et recula légèrement, désarçonnée par la brutalité soudaine de Maka.

« Est-ce que tu es devenue folle ? » fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire, le choc l'empêchant de réfléchir à la raison des actions de l'adolescente.

Haussant les sourcils et levant les yeux au ciel, celle-ci répondit d'un ton sec.

« Comme toutes les personnes de ton joli petit monde rempli de démence ? Je suppose que oui. »

Semblant soudain regretter de s'être emportée, elle se détourna de la sorcière, lui cachant son visage. Médusa plaça le livre sur la table et s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur son épaule puis la fit se retourner. Avec son visage rougit, ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux cernés, Maka semblait au bord des larmes.

La sorcière avait l'habitude de la faire pleurer, et elle connaissait donc parfaitement les moyens d'y parvenir mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas exactement sûre de la raison qui provoquait cet état.

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air ennuyé ; elle n'était pas sûre d'être intéressée par la réponse.

D'un mouvement de l'épaule, Maka se détacha de son emprise et s'éloigna à nouveau, parcourant la salle de lon en large tout en vidant son amertume.

«Le problème ? Toi, Médusa, cela a toujours, toujours, toujours été toi ! Le gros problème qui ne cesse de revenir encore et encore et toujours dans ma vie ! Non seulement tu arrives comme par magie dans la prison où j'étais enfermée pour me redonner espoir alors que je m'étais résignée à mourir mais tu fais cela seulement pour m'emprisonner ici juste après. Oh, je ne dénie pas que la cage soit jolie, cependant cela ne change pas sa fonction.»

Continuant de faire les cents pas dans la pièce, elle leva les bras au ciel, serra davantage les poings, sans parvenir pourtant à contenir sa rage.

« Tu me fais rester avec toi toutes les nuits pour jouer ta jolie comédie mais ensuite, du jour au lendemain, tu disparais une semaine sans prévenir... Et maintenant tu reviens comme une fleur pour continuer ton petit jeu ! »

Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant la fenêtre, colla son front contre la vitre et se plongea dans un silence contemplatif.

La situation était risible, définitivement, songea Médusa en se rappelant toutes les fois où elle avait manipulé la meister grâce à sa connaissance de ses réactions, combien de fois elle lui avait fait réaliser les actions exactes qu'elle désirait, comme dans un parfait spectacle de marionnettes.

Aujourd'hui, le cours des choses avait tourné visiblement et il suffisait d'une paire d'yeux larmoyants –d'un vert aussi sombre que les forêts de la contrée des sorcières– et d'un dos tourné pour qu'elle fut presque prête à lui promettre la mort de ses ennemis ainsi que la liberté.

Médusa serra cependant les lèvres, décidée à ne pas se laisser prononcer un mot de trop, atterrée par ses propres pensées. Dans sa tête, une part d'elle-même se révoltait, s'indignait devant cette mollesse, cette faiblesse d'esprit. S'était elle mise à tenir à la gamine pour qu'elle fut affectée ainsi ? Sûrement, la meister l'avait ensorcelée pour qu'elle fasse preuve d'autant de stupidité.

Encore une fois, Maka se tourna vers elle et le soleil couchant derrière la baie vitrée teintait ses cheveux d'orange, les enflammaient doucement tandis que sa voix, presque –mais pas encore tout à fait– brisée reprit sa diatribe abandonnée.

« Et je veux sortir. Je veux sortir au point d'en avoir mal. Au point de me rendre malade à rester enfermée ici. »

Une petite fille prisonnière dans un grand château rempli de livres et qui rêvait de sa liberté. De voir le monde et d'y faire tout ce qu'il était possible de faire, sans contraintes aucunes.

« Non, ça c'est moi », pensa-t-elle.

Là était la réponse à cet attachement étrange, elle se voyait à l'intérieur de Maka –ou voyait du moins une version passée d'elle-même.

« C'est faux, lui répondit l'autre partie d'elle-même qui n'en démordait pas, il n'y a personne comme toi. Rien que toi. Même dans un monde rempli de fous comme toi, aucun ne s'en approche. »

Elle était seule.

« Je suis seule, reprit Maka dont la voix s'était définitivement brisée, je suis seule et tu es la dernière personne que je connaisse encore. La dernière personne que je vois, Médusa. Et je me déteste pour ça, je me déteste pour me rattraper à la moindre branche qui se tend devant moi mais je tiens à toi. Tu es la dernière personne que j'ai. »

Médusa se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, essaya de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que Maka, n'importe qui qu'elle aurait fréquenté à plusieurs reprises ces derniers mois, qui aurait un tant soit peu d'intérêt à ses yeux. Elle ne trouva personne.

« Comme ça nous sommes deux », ne put elle s'empêcher de soupirer.

Le soleil avait maintenant presque entièrement disparu derrière les dunes de sable à l'extérieur et la chevelure de Maka avait repris sa fade couleur blond cendré, ses larmes avaient séchées sur ses joues mais pourtant l'enchantement n'était toujours pas brisé.

Sa bataille perdue, Médusa fut contrainte de se détourner. Une lassitude terrible l'envahissait et elle alla s'allonger dans le grand lit, observant distraitement une fois qu'elle se fut confortablement installée le profil de la jeune fille toujours à la fenêtre.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te libérer », finit elle par dire tout simplement.

Maka quitta les vitres ornées pour s'approcher des tentures qui bordaient le baldaquin.

« Tu peux, tu as toujours réussi à obtenir ce que tu voulais. »

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et Médusa soupira. Elle voulait Maka, elle le savait maintenant mais malgré sa passion pour le chaos et l'anarchie, devoir combattre cette maudite organisation ne lui plaisait pas.

« Alors peut-être que je ne le veux pas assez. Aussi douce et agréable que me soit ta compagnie, des petites histoires chaque soir ne valent pas un affrontement contre ceux qui t'ont emprisonnée. »

Pendant quelques secondes la jeune fille la regarda sans rien dire, puis elle plaça une main contre le contour de la mâchoire de la sorcière, l'autre dans son cou et l'embrassa. Le geste était brusque, rapide et sans grande émotion, elle sépara leurs lèvres l'instant d'après.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

Oui, songea la sorcière, mais pas comme ça. La jeune femme n'y avait pas mis beaucoup d'effort.

« Un baiser comme celui-ci ne veux rien dire, ne vaut rien et ce n'est pas une question de... »

Médusa fut coupée dans sa réponse par la deuxième embrassade. Cette fois-ci, la bouche de Maka n'était plus aussi sûre et elle s'attarda plus longtemps contre la sienne, expérimentant le contact, la texture et le goût de ses lèvres. Quand elles furent séparées pour la seconde fois, elle ne s'attarda pas à se redresser et se pencha immédiatement à nouveau et se colla contre Médusa pour un troisième baiser, avec toute la passion qui manquait au premier.

La sorcière passa ses mains dans le dos de Maka, les glissa sous les vêtements, caressant de ses doigts vernis la peau douce sous l'étoffe, faisant frissonner sa compagne. Ceux de la jeune femme quittèrent la nuque de Médusa pour déboutonner ses propres vêtements, lentement, maladroitement, trop concentrée sur la sensation des lèvres et de la langue autour de la sienne, des mains descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

À nouveau, elle se séparèrent lorsque Maka se redressa pour se débarrasser totalement de son haut, laissant le soin à Médusa de retirer le soutien-gorge qui cachait ses seins. Avec joie, la sorcière admira ses pupilles se dilatant tandis qu'elle malaxait sa poitrine, caressait un téton. Sans aucun doute, ils étaient le reflet parfait de son âme.

« Fais tu cela pour ton propre plaisir ou seulement parce que tu penses que cela me convaincra à te sortir de là ? »

Maka la fixa un instant, cherchant le piège. Médusa sourit avec toute l'innocence qu'elle n'avait pas.

« Je prends juste ce que je veux », conclut-elle, frôlant des doigts la main toujours posée sur son sein.

La sorcière rit doucement à ces mots, leva son autre main et passa délicatement ses doigts sur des lèvres qui avaient pris une adorable teinte rosée, en fit rentrer un dans sa bouche chaude et humide de salive, le passa contre ses dents. Maka la mordit sans retenue.

« Ceci dit, je compte toujours sortir de là et je doute d'avoir la patience d'attendre mille et une nuits pour que tu retires la sentence. »


End file.
